nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Resident Evil 3: Nemesis
Resident Evil 3: Nemesis is a survival horror game released for the Nintendo GameCube. It is a port of the PlayStation version released back in 1999, and features some minor changes from that version. Gameplay Gameplay of Resident Evil 3: Nemesis is played exactly like the previous games on GameCube. This time, the player, rather than in previous games being able to choose from the start which character they play, they play as Jill Valentine through most of the adventure. The game, unlike the previous titles, leans more toward action, and as done intentionally by Capcom, was made more 50/50 with Action and Horror to help draw in more fans. Plot Set 24 hours before the events of Resident Evil 2, Jill Valentine escapes her burning apartment in an attempt to find survivors and escape the city. She meets Dario Russo, but is unable to get him to leave the factory because he witnessed his daughter get killed, and does not want to see anymore bloodshed. Jill leaves and eventually meets Brad Vickers inside J's Bar. He informs her about a monster chasing and killing law enforcement personal intentionally, and leaves. Jill makes her way to the Raccoon City Police Station and meets with Brad again, only to witness him get killed by this creature mentioned previously. Jill escapes into the station to find survivors, only to discover the entire station overrun. She goes to her office and obtains her lockpick and leaves. Later on, she meets up with a soldier sent to save civilians, the two pair up and decide to help each other find parts to a cable car, which would take them from Downtown to the clock tower for helicopter rescue. Later on, after arriving at the clock tower, Nemesis shoots down the helicopter and Jill is forced to fight him. After defeating him, JIll is infected by the virus after Nemesis implants her. Jill passes out, and Carlos sets out to save civilians and find a cure for Jill. 24 hours later, now taking place after the events of Resident Evil 2, Jill wakes up after Carlos gives her an experimental serum to wipe the TVIRUS from her body. Jill leaves after, and finds her way to the Raccoon City Park. After going through the park, she enters an abandoned factory, which is actually a disposal facility for Umbrella failed test subjects and captured victims. After defeating Nemesis, her and Carlos are about to give up with only 10 minutes until the missile impacts the city. However, Barry Burton arrives in Helicopter and saves them. They fly away right as the missile touches down, destroying all traces of Raccoon City forever. After she sees it, she vows to take down Umbrella once and for all. Features Exclusive features for the GameCube version include: *Higher Resolution graphics, with completely re rendered backdrops and smoother 3D models. *Higher Resolution Sound. *New control scheme to match Resident Evil Remak], Resident Evil Zero, and the Resident Evil 2 GameCube port. Development Development started in 1998 as a spinoff title, intended to star HUNK, an operative seen in RE2 who killed Birkin in his lab, which caused the outbreak in Raccoon City. The game was to take place on a ship overrun with Zombies, but this never left concept. Instead, the story and premise was entirely rewritten from scratch, called Resident Evil Nemesis, and development was reset with the intention to keep the Raccoon City Continuity in line, and was intended to close out the storyline for Raccoon City and its survivors, detailing the city fate. At that time, Resident Evil Code Veronica had also been in development, but was instead known as Resident Evil 3: Code Veronica. However, due to a contract with Sony, Capcom was forced to rebrand the games, and Resident Evil Nemesis was changed to Resident Evil 3: Nemesis, and Resident Evil 3: Code Veronica was simply changed to Resident Evil: Code Veronica. It was released on Playstation in 1999, with a Dreamcast port followed in 2000. A Nintendo 64 port was planned, but cancelled due to poor sales of Resident Evil 2 on the platform, and because GameCube was coming the following year. Later on, Announced on September 11th, 2001 in a conference with Nintendo and Capcom, Resident Evil 2, Resident Evil 3, and Resident Evil Code Veronica were revealed to recieve full remakes for the console with exclusive features, however, this was later cancelled and instead, they were only ported from their original versions. Development was handled by one of Capcoms internal port teams and was released on January 29th, 2003. Reception Unlike the PlayStation and Dreamcast versions released prior, Resident Evil 3 on the gamecube was poorly recieved due to lack of features and a lackluster control scheme. IGN scored the game 5/10, saying the $40 price tag is too high, and complained that Capcom did not bring what they had promised, and instead gave an almost exact replica port of the original 1999 PS1 version, saying that even the Dreamcast version was better. Category:2003 video games Category:Resident Evil games Category:Capcom games Category:Nintendo GameCube games Category:Remakes